


Dark Entry

by BeesAreAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Dean has a Dark and Twisted Imagination, Dark Dean Winchester, Dudleytown Connecticut lore, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: Castiel's research into the infamous Dudleytown soon leads him to discover that the curse reaches far beyond the borders of Dark Entry.Dean has walked down that dark forest road many times, and now carries a growing obsession.





	Dark Entry

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, please. 
> 
> Chapter 1 fills a few bingo squares:  
> RareShip: Amara  
> Dean&Cas: Voyeurism  
> SPNDark: Small Town

CH 1

 

Dean watched from his window as a moving van and SUV pulled into the driveway next door. Great. The new neighbors. The ‘for sale’ sign that had been on the lawn for over 8 years had finally been marked as ‘sold’, so he knew the new owners would have to be moving in sooner or later--the Novaks, according to his aunt Ellen--but he didn’t have to like it.

 

Dean sighed. He had mixed emotions about having the rundown Queen Anne that had stood abandoned for as long as he could remember finally being inhabited. He and his brother used to sneak into that old house and tell ghost stories late at night in the dusty attic, scaring each other into believing that the ghosts of the last inhabitants were haunting the property. It seemed wrong to have a family moving in. He didn’t like change.

 

But now, there were people. A burly looking man with suspenders was hauling two young boys out of the SUV; the kids looked like they were Sammy’s age, maybe a little younger. Well, that might be good for his brother, at least. Not a lot of kids around here. A giant friggin' Bullmastiff launched itself out of the back of the SUV, immediately escaping to chase a terrified squirrel up a tree and letting out a loud, throaty bellow. A tall, elegant looking woman slid out of the passenger side of the moving van, all long limbs and perfect, straight brown hair. Dean frowned at her. She looked like a bitch.

 

Dean was about to turn around and go about his business when the driver of the moving van emerged and caught his eye. He had messy, dark hair and lightly tanned skin, and even from a distance and with clothing in the way, he could tell that the guy had a seriously toned runner's body. The fitted jeans and black t-shirt flattered all the right curves. And when the guy turned his back to Dean’s window, he showed off an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.  

 

Dean leaned forward and touched his crotch through his jeans, thinking of all the nasty, filthy, depraved things he’d like to do to the guy. Tie his arms behind his back, duct-tape that pretty mouth shut, then fuck him hard right there on the lawn with everyone watching. He was Dean Winchester, a fucking god; no one could stop him if that’s what he wanted to do.

 

Dean made an executive decision: he and Sam were about to go make new friends.

 

\---

 

Cas was pleased with the quick progress they were making. With his best friend Benny’s help, moving all the boxes and furniture in was proving to be much less effort than he'd originally expected. He and Amara were both athletic and strong, but Benny was an ex-wrestler, still full of superhuman strength, despite having become more of a stocky fellow over the years. It would still likely take them the majority of the day, especially with Kevin, Alfie, and Pogo running around under foot, but they would at least be able to unpack the kitchen and set up the bedrooms by the time night fell.

 

Cas turned towards his neighbor’s house as he heard a door slam shut and the sound of teenage laughter drifting over the lawn. Two young men were hopping over the old flower beds and crossing the yard towards him. One had shaggy, light brown hair and a goofy grin, and the other wore a black stocking cap with the AC/DC logo embroidered on the fold, despite the early summer heat. 

 

The shorter, floppy-haired boy came bounding up to him, reminding Cas of their Bullmastiff, Pogo, when he was a puppy, with his youthful energy and awkwardly large feet. The kid threw his hand out in greeting. ”Hi! You must be Mr Novak! We’re your neighbors. I’m Sam Winchester.” He nodded his head in the taller boy’s direction. "And this is my brother Dean.”

 

Cas smiled down at the boy, “Pleasure to meet you, Sam.” Cas grasped the outstretched hand and shook, then offered his hand to the other boy. “And Dean.” When Dean took his hand, Cas noticed the boy giving him a once over, his eyes moving up and down his body with a small half-grin on his plump lips. It took a moment before he made eye contact, and when he did, there was something mischievous sparkling in his green eyes. Cas wasn’t sure if that was going to be a good or bad thing yet, but gave a sly smirk in return.  

 

Dean broke eye contact and let his hand go as Amara and their kids came up to the group, Dean’s expression flattening out to become almost bored as he shook her hand and was introduced to Kevin and Alfie. Sam was much more enthusiastic about meeting the kids, looking eager to start a new friendship. He seemed like an ordinary, happy, and well adjusted pre-teen boy. But not Dean. There was something in the way the older brother looked at everyone that was both charming and unsettling at the same time.

 

“Welcome to the neighborhood.” Dean’s eyes went back to Cas and glittered again, strange promises hidden behind his almost sultry gaze, behind the outwardly innocent-seeming grazing of his tongue over his lips. Cas wasn’t sure how he felt about the attention. 

 

\---

 

They rest of the day went by in a blur. Kevin and Alfie ended up conking out early, too tired to stay up and help unpack, and Benny was driving back to Boston to return the SUV, deciding not to stay the night in their guest bedroom. So, Cas and Amara ended up with a rare, quiet evening to themselves.

 

“I think I’m going to like it here.” Cas uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured a glass for Amara, then himself. “I can’t believe we found a place so close to Dudleytown… It’s going to make research so much simpler.”

 

Amara smiled as she took the offered glass of pinot and inhaled the aroma delicately, giving the red liquid a little swirl before taking a sip. “Mmmm. And it’s still close enough to Boston that I’ll be able to make it out here on the weekends.”

 

Cas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. “I wish you could stay for a while. I miss you when you’re gone.”

 

Amara was a Foreign Service Officer and spent weeks--sometimes months--in other countries working on policies between the US and other nations. It was an amazing career and Cas couldn’t fault Amara for loving her work so much, but he still sometimes got lonely when she was away. It helped when they adopted the boys, especially since they were both 5 when they came home with Cas and Amara and were full of personality (and happy chaos) by that time, but even after all the years, he still found a little ache in his chest when she was gone. 

 

Amara understood; she fell in love with and married him, after all. “Why don’t we have my brother take the kids next time I’m slated for Singapore? I know how much you loved it there last time, and Chuck is always happy to have the boys.” Amara smiled at the way Cas’ eyes lit up at the suggestion. He really did love Singapore. It was like stepping out of a time capsule 200 years into the future, and even after 8 years, he still daydreamed about going back with his wife. 

 

Cas responded by setting their wine glasses on the counter and wrapping his arms around Amara. They shared a heated kiss that spoke of all the love they'd known over the years. Cas let his hands wander south to grip her firm ass, then lifted her up so her legs straddled his waist. She let out a delighted little chuckle and kissed him hard as he walked them up the stairs and into the bedroom, purring into her ear. “I am going to fuck you so hard.”

 

\---

 

Dean watched with fascination as Cas fondled and groped Amara. He stood outside their kitchen window, hidden in the shadow of an old sycamore, camera aimed and ready to snap. When Cas lifted Amara up and carried her up the stairs, Dean swore to himself; he didn’t want to miss the show! He ran to the back of the house as quickly as he could to where another sycamore stood proud, and scurried up to the middle branches so he had a clear view of their bedroom window. 

 

Being on the second floor and having their window facing their secluded backyard, it was obvious they thought no one could see them. But Dean could see everything. He could almost touch the glass of the window from where he perched, his camera capturing every sordid moment the couple shared. 

 

Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out, giving it a few languid strokes as he steadied his camera on the branch in front of him. He wanted to participate for the main event. Even if they didn’t know he was there, he still arched his back when Cas did, licked his lips, moaned, and cried out along with the other man. 

 

When Amara slapped Cas, then wrapped a slender hand around his neck as she rode him, Dean’s imagination went wild. He couldn’t stop thinking how hot it was that Cas wouldn’t want her to do that; that she was doing all these things to him against his will. Dean couldn’t help but picture himself in her place. 

 

_ He would hold Cas’ arms down above his head with one hand--Dean was freakishly strong, he could do that if he wanted--and the other hand would squeeze tight around Cas’ throat til the round, blue eyes pleading up at him teared up and turned red. Dean would fuck into him so hard, Cas would be forced to scream out. Of course, Dean would take the opportunity to hush him, his hand leaving Cas’ throat to slap him silent. Dean wouldn’t come until Cas started sobbing out for him to stop, his beautiful face covered in tears and blood.  _

 

Dean came all over the sycamore branches with Cas’ name on his lips. He took a moment to steady his breathing, then picked his camera back up, snapping a few last photos of the couple as they wound down their unknowing threesome. Then Dean smiled and stole across the yard to his own home where his brother Sammy was waiting to be tucked in.


End file.
